peelfandomcom-20200213-history
27 December 1970
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1970-12-27 ; Comments *Tracklisting information below is taken from the bootleg Joni Mitchell & James Taylor At The Royal Albert Hall. Despite the name of this release, however, jonimitchell.com puts the venue of the BBC broadcast show as the Paris Theatre, which would be more usual, and the recording date as one day later. It may be that there were two London shows featuring both musicians on successive nights, both hosted by Peel. In this case, the tracklisting information below may not be accurate for the BBC broadcast. Please add any further information if known. *The Youtube file below runs to almost an hour and a quarter, longer than a Peel Show, and is of very high sound quality. This is in fact the bootleg, and includes John's intro. The bootleg claims to have 5 songs not broadcast, as bonus tracks, but in fact it is three tracks in the main body of the bootleg that weren't broadcast. The bootleg must have been sourced from the BBC directly. *The second file is shorter, is of lower sound quality, and sounds like it has been recorded from a different location as the audience sounds are slightly different, missing the cheers and wolfwhistles evident on the Youtube file. It also misses the intro by John, though adds one before the final song. The performance by Joni and James is clearly the same one for the tracks that are common to both tapes. This is undoubtedly the show as broadcast. *Ultimately, the whole concert apart from John's second intro is available in very high quality on File 1, and the whole of the radio broadcast other than the first intro is available on File 2! Sessions *Joni Mitchell & James Taylor live (recorded Royal Albert Hall, 1970-10-28 or Paris Theatre, 1970-10-29) Tracklisting *Joni Mitchell & James Taylor *'File 1' begins *Introduction By John Peel *'File 2' begins *Joni Mitchell: That Song About The Midway *Joni Mitchell: The Gallery *Joni Mitchell: Hunter (Good Samaritan) only '''File 2' *Joni Mitchell: River ''only '''File 2' *Joni Mitchell: My Old Man ''only '''File 2' *James Taylor: Rainy Day Man ''only '''File 1' *James Taylor: Steamroller Blues ''only '''File 1' *Joni Mitchell: The Priest *''Joni's 4 minute intro to the next track on '''File 2' is truncated to 1 minute 30s on File 1'' *Joni Mitchell: Carey *James Taylor: Carolina In My Mind only '''File 1' *Joni Mitchell & James Taylor: A Case Of You ''only '''File 2' *Joni Mitchell & James Taylor: California *Joni Mitchell & James Taylor: For Free *Joni Mitchell & James Taylor: The Circle Game *John Peel tells us what's coming up in next week's show, dating '''File 2' to this date only '''File 2' *Joni Mitchell & James Taylor: You Can Close Your Eyes *Audience fade-out (both files) *'File 2''' ends *Joni Mitchell: Hunter (Good Samaritan) *Joni Mitchell: River *Joni Mitchell: My Old Man *Joni Mitchell & James Taylor: A Case Of You *Joni Mitchell: Carey with full intro *'File 1' ends File ;Name * Joni Mitchell and James Taylor 1970 BBC Concert ;Length *1) 01:13:40 *2) 01:00:20 ;Other *Thanks to Eddie Essence ;Available * 1) Removed from You Tube due to copyright infringement * 2) Category:1970 Category:Peel shows Category:Concerts